sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:It's Lorn Rhys
The pristine nature of OSG seems to be suddenly shattered as a certain scarred woman stepps into the lounge, being flanked by a couple of guards that watch her closely and carefully. Under her arm is a fairly descent sized package and she bears her usual emotionless gaze. Something could probably be unusual though, for those who aren't used to seeing Morganna in this environment, although she merits the occasional glance, the vast majority of the people in this room just regard her as though she were a piece of furniture as opposed to the malignant growth she seems to me most everywhere else. Lorn_Rhys walks down the stairs from the officer's tier around this time. His gaze is distracted by the datapad carried in his right hand. Making his way through the lounge he looks up to get his bearings and quirks a brow at the guards accompanying a civilian. His eyes dart towards the civilian and eyebrows quirk up briefly, then narrow as he recognizes whom this person is. As though guided by some supreme force, Morganna happens to be looking in the direction of the officer tier as Lorn descends. She blinks and winces, seeming somewhat surprised. This surprise doesn't last, and she pulls her gaze away from Lorn's heading towards the couch area with her package, temporary Lorn_Rhys pauses in step and changes direction in a crisp military manner, seemingly by habit. He moves towards in an intercept course towards Morganna, crossing the short distance across the lounge. Morganna is, much to her dismay, incertepted by Lorn. Her face tightens and she takes a deep breath, being almost uncharicteristically polite, "Oh, Evening Moff, Um, how can I help you?" Lorn_Rhys looks down at the woman and knits his brows together, the only emotion he allows to show. He simply inquires, "You may begin by telling me why you are here." Morganna folds her arms across her chest and gets one of those 'must think fast' looks on her face, "Here to deliver some luxury goods, I have to make some use of my Imperial trade permits, ya know.." Lorn_Rhys quirks a brow when he responds, "Oh, I see.... I was not aware that trade permits allowed civilians access into the restricted areas of this Space Station." Morganna scratches her chin and nods, "They don't, you're right. Occasionally I get a contract to deliver Caspian goods here, they know I am there alot, and well, can't turn my nose up at th' empire now, can I?" she motions to the couches, "Wanna sit, or are ya just gonna stand and interrogate me in the middle of the lounge?" Lorn_Rhys looks at the woman for a moment, evaluating her response. , "Actually, I have some business to attend to with the commander of this station." Morganna raises her eyebrows, obviously interested in this, "Captan Atrox? Man, he's one mean servant of the emperor." the way she says that almost sounds like stark admiration of the monster. Lorn_Rhys narrows his eyes slightly at that remark, "A dedicated servant of the -Empire-, yes." He continues, as his features dissolve back into neutrality once more, "You know Captain Atrox, personally then?" Morganna flashes her left eye and snorts, "Excuse me for the little slip up, I'm kinda not really versed in imperial Protocol." she shrugs and glances quickly out the transparisteel viewport as though her answers are in the stars, more so she isn't facing Lorn, "No, no really personally, no." she shifts the package under her arm uneasily. Lorn_Rhys senses the uneasines through his years of being an interrogator and pursues the line of questioning. "Oh, come now... you must have had some personal contact with him to be allowed access into the restricted zones." He looks over to the guards, "Albeit with an escort." Morganna flashes her eye and jerks a thumb towards the guards, "They're here to make sure I don't sneak off anywhere, though they should know tha I know better by now.." her voice trails off at the end of the sentence as she wonders if she's given a little too much away, "I've talked to him a few times, I guess." Lorn_Rhys inclines his head slightly, "I see. He must think highly of you to present you with this privelege." Morganna shrugs and narrows her eyes, she doesn't like this attention, "I don't think that's any of your business, why would he think highly of scum like me, anyway?" Lorn_Rhys narrows his eyes, "Do not presume to tell me you know what constitutes what is and what isn't my business." His features relax again as he continues, "The simple fact that you are allowed here speaks for itself, wouldn't you agree?" Morganna tugs on the secuirty pass and shrugs, becoming flustered and frustrated, "Maybe it does." she snaps, and spimns on her heels, taing her package in the general direction of the couches. Lorn_Rhys follows behind Morganna, hands clasped behind his back. When he speaks a brief hint of amusement dusts his cool voice, "However, what strikes me as unusual is your reluctance to speak about this. Is there a reason why?" Morganna slumps down onto one of the comfortable couches as though she owns it, putting the package next to her, "No reason, I just don't want to talk about it." she grunts, "Why are you here to see him?" Lorn_Rhys chuckles slightly at the audacity of Morganna's question, "Why I am not here to see him is none of your concern." He continues, "It sounds like you might be trying to hide something. Shall I ask the guards here, instead?" Morganna grutns and waves a hand to the guards, "They don't know anythin other than to not let me near the turbolifts unless I have to leave.." she snorts, "It's none of yer damn business." The womans forced politeness begins to disappear. She almost puts her feet on the table in front of her, but winces at something, perhaps a painful lesson. Lorn_Rhys narrows his eyes at Morganna, anger evident in his eyes, "Ms. Tazecks, everything in the Empire -is- my business. As is my purogative. Would you care to be detained by COMPNOR as a potential security hazard? Morganna shivers and narrows her eyes, lowering her voice so noone else can hear, "Then why have you been jerking my chain around for things outside the empire?" she growls, "I'm not a security hazard.. I'm not hurtin' anyone." Lorn_Rhys responds in a cold tone, "If that is tru, Ms. Tazecks, then I suggest you be more cooperative. Need I remind you of the option I offered you on the Redemption?" Morganna stares past lorn towards the Viewport and growls, she doesn't like the prospect of being detained at all. She doesnt say anything, though, she just sits there and quietly stews. Lorn_Rhys watches Morganna critically for the next few moments. He simply states, "I must tend to my business now." He turns and takes a step then pauses. He turns his head ninety degrees to the right and says, "I will be speaking to Captain Atrox about you, of course." Morganna frowns and sinks into the couch, "Have fun doing whatever you do then." she hisses between her teeth, trying her best to be somewhat respectful. Lorn_Rhys smiles to himself and exits the lounge. It's Lorn Rhys